


The Prussian of the Opera

by cherrybulbasaur



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ballet, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Grandpa Rome is overprotective, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not the exact plot but very similar, Prussia is a loner, Roderich is an aspiring dancer, The Phantom of the Opera inspired, mentions of mental health, more characters will appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur
Summary: The Opera House offers new opportunities and the dream roles to many characters. However, with fame and fortune comes drama, death, and mystery. And with a rumored “ghost”, the mystery of the Opera House is far from solved.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Past Austria/Antonio, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Opera House

The Opera and Ballet house was a place of light and beauty. It was like a rose bathed in early morning dew. A simple rose is beautiful, until one goes looking under its mask of petals. 

Those who reach too far into the beauty are pricked with the secrets of the mentioned rose. The thorns it was born and bred to wear upon its stem became a repellent to all that had sought it out.

Secrets always come out of the shadows eventually. Even when they are unprompted, which makes them so much harder to deal with.

In a month or two, the chambers and corridors of this Opera and Ballet house would open its doors. The said owner of this company could only pray that its thorns and secrets are not sought after.

He could only pray the countless corridors and abandoned attics were left to mystery and the imagination. Though the show would be on the stage, the real show happened behind its curtains.

Dancers, singers, musicians, and artists from all over the world had flocked to the stage to bring a piece to this gigantic mystery and puzzle. At least they would get a paycheck and a show to watch.

Then again, passion surpasses any money. A man can love his craft without ever getting a penny. And what a selfless case that was.

After a few months spent looking for new talents and riding around on trains, the final auditions in the Opera house were almost upon the large group of workers and performers. 

The Opera house was a bit of a mess, it would be its first season back in a full year. A mysterious incident and death within the owner’s family had occurred and he had disappeared for a bit. However, he was back and ready to make it the best show yet.

Then again, there was a lot of work to do. That hard work would start with a deep clean of the Opera house.

The stage was lowly lit and had only a few bars of light shining through the rafters. A few particles of dust from the overhead curtains fluttered down towards the oak stage. Down below on the oak stage, many men and women held brooms and were sweeping the dust that was being shaken out of the curtains above.

Hanging along the grout of the ceilings were statues of angels and women who had been watching upon the opera house since it was built. The place is so old it was hard to distinguish how old it was and when it was built. The gold linings along the statues made a shimmer that looked like heaven when the sun would shine through and land upon the sculptures.

Above the center of the room, a large and glorious chandelier hung. It’s crystals and glittery lights bathed the Opera house in a warm and bright hue. It was a splendid sight that had been in the Opera house since it was built, it was one of the few things that remained from the beginning.

The weathered floorboards on the stage of the Opera House were being polished as two pairs of shoes were cleaning up the seats of the Opera and Ballet house. The pairs of shoes walked down the aisles where soon enough a roaring audience would be seated. The two made their way down each aisle, dusting and polishing the wood seats.

Roderich Edelstein had dreamed of this moment since he was a child. All the nights he would lay awake lazily dreaming of an adoring audience were so close to becoming a reality. After spending months sleeping on hardwood floors and praying for callbacks, he was nearly there.

He could see himself upon that stage, dancing on the tops of his pointe shoes, looking down the barrel of every audience member and filling them with amazement.

Feliks, a friend Roderich had made while traveling for auditions, had been trying to get Roderich’s attention for the past few minutes. However, Roderich was so lost in fantasy he could not hear his friend.

His fantasy felt like the home he never had. Roderich had his eyes flutter shut, and then, he fell deeper into his fantasies.

And a few rows back, Roderich would see a familiar face in his dreams. He would smirk, because the success would be enough to run that pompous Spanish bastard back to Barcelona. Back to the seas where Antonio vowed he left Roderich for-

A blond man approached Roderich, his stride lacking no confidence. The man tapped the dazed Roderich on the shoulder. 

“Roddy? Do I need to get a medic?” The high and sweet voice called from beside him.

Roderich shook himself back to reality. Once his eyes opened once more, he was disappointed to see it was all a dream. However, the view of the Opera house’s stage was a much more settling sight than that of his bedroom ceiling.

Roderich sighed and looked at his friend with an irritated look. “You interrupted my daydream.”

“Did it involve someone attractive? I’ve been dying for some action. Even hearing you speak of something mildly interesting about your fantasy would be enough to-!”

Roderich slapped a hand over the Polish man’s face, Feliks immediately beginning to hysterically laugh.

“Joking, joking! I still would like to know though. You had that happy look in your eye that you only get when you’re daydreaming.” Feliks playfully said, turning back to cleaning a row of seats.

“I’m just so- relieved yet more anxious than I’ve ever been? It’s like I’m almost there.” Roderich folded his arms and nodded towards the stage. 

“Ah! You’re nervous about the final auditions?” Feliks inquired. The blond man picked up his bucket of cleaner and moved to another row of seats.

“Yes. My daydream was a fantasy of the small chance this all works out. Like being on stage.” Roderich sighed dreamily yet exhaustedly.

“And running that pompous British guy back to Paris?” Feliks said confidently.

Roderich gave a small sigh. Feliks was on the right track, just wrong in every way. “First off, he’s Spanish. Second off, he left me for a boat and the open sea.”

“Ooo. That’s rough. I forgot how messed up that situation was. Seriously? A boat over a marriage?” Feliks groaned, “I’ll never understand masculine and macho men…” 

“At least he left before we actually got married. We were only engaged when he announced he was leaving.” Roderich trailed off, lost in thought of what was.

“I still can’t believe I risked getting myself killed for him. Being a homosexual is not so easy… I guess it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been…” The brown haired man muttered quietly.

“Roddy. It still sucked regardless. It worked out right? You now have the chance to chase down your dreams with no one to hold you back.” The polish man smiled warmly and looked over to Roderich, “You are now in charge of your own fate.”

Feliks finished cleaning a seat while Roderich stared intently and pondered on the knowledge he was given.

“Let Anthony, Antonio or whatever his name is chase treasure on that boat. It’s not your problem anymore.” The blond man nodded before picking up his bucket.

Roderich and Feliks walked into the center of the aisle. The seats they had cleaned sparkled and glistened in the light of the main stage. So many seats. Roderich and Feliks gave an accomplished sigh of relief. They both stretched out their arms and looked up to the stage.

“How about lunch? I heard those two siblings that help with costumes are exploring the city. Maybe we could tag along?” Feliks motioned towards the main exit.

“Who? Basch and Lili? Yeah right. Basch would complain about the price of food and then refuse to buy it. And besides, I don’t think he’s a fan of me.” Roderich grumbled.

“I thought you two grew up together? Lived in the same town at least? When we met on the train you guys got on at the same stop.” Feliks recalled, he started to walk towards the main exit and Roderich started to follow beside him with his hands in his pockets.

“We grew up together. He doesn’t even acknowledge my existence. He’s off doing his own thing. Can’t blame him. I’m starting to think I’m cursed to be alone.” Roderich scoffed at his own misfortunes.

Feliks simply laughed and pulled the exit doors open and paraded out into the midday sun. The paved circle in front of the Opera and Ballet house was currently empty of carriages. Instead many of the workers, performers, and those who travel with the Opera were sprawled out and pinicing with their lunches.

Soaking up the sun was important, because in the following days the intense rehearsals would start. It was not going to be a great time. It would be worth it though. Or at least that is what everyone wanted to believe.

Roderich and Feliks waved at a few of their friends as they passed through the paved circle. Busy in conversation, the world seemed to disappear around the two. As different as they were, they had many good conversations and memories thus far.

As the two walked across a small road, a sudden whoosh of wind blew past them. A carriage that had two regal looking Clydesdale horses attached to it raced towards the Opera house. Mud had been splashed all over Feliks, luckily Roderich was standing away from the whole mess.

“How dare they?!” Feliks gasped and aggressively tried wiping off the mud. “This is a new shirt!”

Roderich chuckled softly to himself as Feliks started stomping his foot like an angry show-horse. 

“I’m going to give those fuckers a piece of my mind!” Feliks yelled, starting to sprint towards the Opera’s paved circle.

“Wait for me.” Roderich scoffed, jogging lightly behind Feliks. He guessed that today was not the day to explore the city, maybe tomorrow would be better.

After a few moments of running back to the Opera house, Feliks was far ahead of Roderich, determined for the revenge of his new silk shirt. The darker haired man attempted to quicken his pace, his feet touched the ground with a greater force than before. In front of him, he could see the silhouette of the carriage come to a screeching halt in the Opera circle.

Roderich had the slight thought and hope that maybe the carriage took out a few competitors. . . He quickly nodded that off, he’d never wish that fate to anyone.

Finally, Feliks and Roderich made it to the Opera circle. Roderich huffed and puffed after the little escapade, it was show time. Feliks angrily ran up to the carriage door and punched his fist to knock. After a few moments, a face appeared in the open doorway.

He was an older man, most likely in his 50s. The man had chestnut-brown hair that had a slight curl to it. His eyes were a light gold color. The man was dressed nicely. Almost too nicely. . .

“Hey bastard! Watch where you’re going! You completely ruined my new silk shirt due to your reckless carriage ride! You could’ve killed me!” Feliks angrily screamed.

By now, the Opera house’s performers started to closely observe the whole scene in a humorous manner. They knew Feliks was a drama queen. And this was a classic story they could laugh about later. Yet, no one really knew who this stranger was. . .

The older man looked concerned then smiled and stared down to Feliks’ dirtied silk shirt. 

“Who the hell are you anyway? You lost?” Feliks continued to angrily say to the man. Feliks felt like he was getting ignored by this old man!

Another person peaked their head from the carriage door, a younger man with similar features to the older man. The younger man’s hair was lighter and he had an empty look to him, yet his eyes were aglow from the sun. He had tiny and light freckles which were splattered across his face. It slightly resembled paint. 

The two strangers had not said a word to the growing crowd of Opera house workers. Roderich was hoping he would at least get a name or reason for their presence. However, the angry and sassy look on Feliks’ face was almost satisfying enough.

The older man put a hand on the side of the carriage as if to balance himself, behind him the younger man put a hand on his shoulder and then with a nod from the younger man the older man started to speak.

“I’m Roma Antiqua. The rightful owner of this Opera house and company.” He said simply, sticking his head out farther to get a better look of the Opera house. 

Feliks was completely agape with embarrassment and fear. Did he just lose a job he barely has?


	2. The Owner and The Grandson: enter stage right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the late update! hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

The entire circle immediately tensed, including Feliks. Fearful of losing his job as a performer, he quickly apologized and started to cry. 

The older man laughed a little and stepped out of the carriage. He found Feliks’ little antics amusing.

“I-I’m so sorry sir! I had no idea and- I was upset because this was a- err- a gift! From my cousin! She’s sick! Yes! Oh so sick and-!” Feliks stammered out, half of his babble was not even truthful.

“It is quite alright. I’m not going to fire you. We need all the help we can get. . .” Roma said, putting a hand on the back of his neck. His voice was kind and gentle, much like a wise grandfather’s voice.

Feliks went dry eyed and scoffed slightly. “Oh. Jolly good then. My shirt however… won’t be…”

Roma gave a hearty laugh and patted Feliks on the shoulder, “I’ll see what I can do!” 

By now, the younger man that accompanied Roma in the carriage, eased out and walked out of the carriage. He was shorter now that he was not hiding behind the owner. Roderich got a better look at the man’s face. The younger boy looked like a teenager.

Roma, noticing the man’s presence behind him, perked up and started to speak. 

“This is my grandson and future owner of the Opera house! His name is Feliciano Vargas and he will be turning eighteen in the summer! He’s an artist and a dancer! Please, don’t hesitate to talk to him! He is a very good boy!” He laughed, wrapping an arm around his grandson’s shoulder.

Feliciano giggled at the sudden attention and waved to the crowd of workers. The crowd around the circle had relaxed and slowly made their way to greet the owner and his grandson.

Roderich laughed at Feliks as he walked towards his friend. Feliks had his head held down like a kicked puppy. Or an embarrassed child… Either way, he was not thrilled. Not only had he lost his favorite shirt, but his dignity went with it.

“At least he didn’t fire you…” Roderich scoffed humorously.

“Is this karma for me not letting you call the top bunk in the room? If so I better be careful…” Feliks whipped his head around as if looking for something of mild danger.

“As odd as he is, he seems nice.” Roderich nodded towards Roma, his eyes switching between focusing on Roma and Feliciano.

Feliks laughed, now relaxing, “Well, he didn’t fire me, so I’m saying he is at least a little nice. That boy behind him has a look to him…” He motioned to Feliciano.

“Whatever do you mean?” Roderich questioned.

“He looks happy he’s with his grandfather… But not exactly happy to be here at the Opera house. Something about his gaze is sad.” Feliks folded his arms and sighed, 

“He looks as if he's recently lost a family member.” 

“How are you so sure?” Roderich asked, leaning closer to Feliks.

“I had a similar look when I lost my mother three years ago. That kid is hiding something.” Feliks shrugged. “But who knows?”

Roderich nodded respectfully and watched as the crowd got thinner and thinner as they went back inside the Opera house to continue cleaning. A great way of sucking up. The final auditions were soon after all.

Roma had perked up again upon seeing Feliks and Roderich standing outside still. He quickly approached them.

“Oh god. Please don’t fire me…” Feliks said under his breath.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Antiqua, I’m Roderich Edelstein.” He put out a hand and Roma quickly took it and gave it a firm handshake.

“The pleasure is all mine! I’ve heard much about your talents.” Roma grinned.

Roderich’s face flushed. The Opera talked about him?! They talked about his auditions?! As exciting as the news was, Roderich could feel a tight knot form in his stomach… he would really have to bring it all at his final audition.

Feliciano stood back behind Roma, he was fixed on the statues of angels that sat upon the Opera house’s balconies. Roderich noticed he had a rosary on, but it was tucked under his shirt so it was barely visible.

It was at this moment that Roderich was finally catching on to Feliks’ theory. The way Feliciano’s gaze was fixed on angels of the female kind looked lost. His eyes were soft and he barely blinked, and when he did blink it was slow and almost manual.

It was the kind of gaze one would associate with looking at art but having to find the meaning. He looked lost. Was he trying to find comfort in these angels? Or was he bringing upon even more questions that he did not know how to resolve or answer?

What was Feliciano trying to find in the faces of those angels? 

Roderich fixed his eyes more closely on Feliciano. The boy’s hand reached and held the rosary that was hidden at first. Roderich could not distinguish if he was praying or if he was holding onto something to keep himself grounded.

Everything blurred in Roderich’s sight except for Feliciano’s sad and lost eyes. Roderich felt drained. Maybe he was the one asking too many questions… 

Roma turned and then faced Roderich and Feliks again. “I have a small favor to ask of you two.”

Feliks went on and exclaimed, “Well we are kind of busy people and we need to rehearse for the auditions-!”

“Of course! Anything.” Roderich stuttered out. Talk about a suck up… who could blame him? Better to be safe than sorry.

Feliks gave a tiny groan and rolled his eyes. A small curse was muttered towards Roderich.

“Could you both come to my office this evening? I have an important job for you. I cannot disclose much now, but I have a lot of work to do.” Roma said in almost a whisper.

Roderich nodded his head, “Yes of course! We’ll be there around five after we clean.”

Feliks gave another groan but nodded alongside Roderich.

The older man gave a warm smile, “Thank you. I will be waiting in my office.” Roma turned and patted Feliciano on the shoulder.

“Ready to head upstairs?” Roma asked Feliciano.

The boy perked up as if he was startled, he smiled though. Feliciano really must have been deep in thought. About what though, that was still the mystery.

Feliciano gave a quick nod and started heading into the Opera house, Roma following behind him. Before the doors shut, Roma poked his head back outside and winked at the two. 

What kind of job did Roderich agree to?


	3. The Knitting Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderich and Feliks argue about taking on a possibly dangerous job. However, two pleasant looking strangers fix Feliks right up.

As the doors of the building closed behind the two, Feliks whipped around to face Roderich.

“Excuse me? Hey suck up! Don’t sign me up for shit I don’t want to do!” Feliks yelled angrily.

Roderich took a step back and flinched “I’m sorry… I panicked! I really want this role. It’s important I look reliable.” Roderich sighed.

Feliks lightly grabbed Roderich’s shoulders. He groaned, “You look more like a suck up…” 

Roderich frowned, he was not sure if he actually felt bad or not. 

Feliks sighed, taking his hands off his friend’s shoulder, “Okay. Fine. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I know this is important for you.” He apologized

Roderich tilted his head up and smiled. “Another adventure huh? Apology accepted.”

Feliks took a deep breath. “Yeah right. Hopefully by ‘important job’ he doesn’t mean taking out an ex-opera rival…” 

Roderich gave a small laugh, “I don’t think murder is on his mind.” 

Feliks gave a mirrored scoff, “I guess we’ll find out at five.” 

Roderich gave a nervous smile. He had not fully processed what had happened in these last fifteen minutes. 

First, he met the Opera owner. Secondly, that Opera owner had apparently been watching and hearing about his talents. Thirdly, he got himself interested in another mystery. And finally, he had another job to do that he would not find out about until five o’clock.

What a lucky day. And by lucky, more like extremely eventful and worrying.

Roderich had to bring all he could to the final auditions. That would mean working even harder than he had been. He was starting to think he’d never stop working.

However, working and dancing for the rest of his days was something Roderich wouldn’t mind in the slightest. He was one of those dancers who dance for the joy and not the money.

His friend beside him gave a slow sigh and went to give Roderich a pat on his shoulder. “We’ll be alright.” Feliks muttered.

“I hope so. I really do.” Roderich smiled to himself. Perhaps, reassurance would get him through this. He could only hope.

—

Feliks and Roderich headed back into the Opera house to clean.

After a few more hours of cleaning passed, Felix and Roderich finally had the time to go explore their room fully. Arms linked, they supported each other’s body weight as they made their way down the winding halls of the Opera house.

“Ouch. When did cleaning become so difficult? I feel old…” Feliks sighed. 

“Probably because we had to climb into the rafters of all things. Do they want us to die?” Roderich shook his head.

“Exactly Roddy! I’m starting to think this place is secretly a fucking mafia cult… We’ve got the personalities to match it.” Feliks grumbled, his eyes caught the doorway to the housing corridors. 

“Almost there!” Feliks said in an excited tone.

As the two walked closer to the door, an unfamiliar duo of people stood across the hall. 

One man was extremely tall and he wore a long white scarf. Was he aware it wasn’t cold? He had very light and blond hair. Something about him was threatening, however he didn’t seem to be a bad person at all. 

As Roderich focused closer on the man, he realized that he was knitting. Knitting? 

The other man was a lot shorter than the other. He had soft brown hair that reached to his shoulders and had kind blue-green eyes. The man wore a white dress shirt with a green jacket. He looked clean and very shy. However, he was approachable.

The man was occupied looking at what his friend was knitting. His gaze was softened so he couldn’t have been paying too much attention.

He was probably trying to avoid looking at the overly dramatic, flamboyant, and prissy Feliks. Who at the time was still leaning against Roderich because he was too lazy to walk.

Roderich, trying not to completely embarrass himself, nudged his friend. “Feliks… Get up. There’s new people over there.”

Feliks immediately jerked his head up, his body followed. “Shit Roddy! Those guys are, how to put this kindly… FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!” 

Roderich immediately shushed him. “Shhhhh! You bastard!” 

“Go explore the room. I have new friends to make.” Feliks smirked. 

“Can do.” Roderich straightened his back, “Go get them. Just be yourself.”

Feliks and Roderich looked at each other and immediately scoffed. 

“Okay. Whatever you say inspirational calendar quotes.” Feliks laughed and then jogged over to the two men with the energy to run a marathon.

Roderich shook his head humorously and opened the door to his and Feliks room. The small door gave a click noise and then rattled slightly as Roderich pulled it open.


	4. The Closet’s Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderich reflects and traps himself into the visions of his past. Luckily, Feliks isn’t having any of that.

Roderich stepped into the doorway. He stretched his arms and gave a long yawn. As his eyes adjusted, he started to focus on the room.

The room was small. It was probably a closet. After another glance Roderich had definitely gathered that it was a closet at one point. A big closet, but definitely a closet.

Earlier when they had arrived at the Opera house, the train they were traveling on was late. This meant that they hadn’t even looked at their rooms. It probably would’ve crushed their moods at how small it was… 

At least they didn’t have to share with anyone else. A very small room is better than a medium sized room with two other people.

Their train was so late that they hadn’t even unpacked. The bags were merely thrown into the room. Roderich remembered this when he accidentally kicked one of Feliks’ bags over. The bag tipped over and laid on its side with a small ‘plop’ noise.

With a sigh and a slight groan, Roderich hauled the bags to Feliks’ side of the room and sat them beside his bed.

To Roderich’s excitement, there was no top bunk bed to claim. There were two twin beds on each side of the room. Both of the beds had white sheets, a single blanket, and a pillow that laid on the nightstand behind the head of the beds. 

Roderich flipped over the mattresses to check for bugs or any unwelcome visitors. He had always checked the mattresses after an incident towards the beginning of the tour. He would always be frightened by squirrels after that night… 

To his relief, there were no bugs or animals. The beds were actually quite nice. Roderich started to make his bed in a quick fashion. He then made Feliks’ bed to be a nice friend. Hopefully the favor will make Feliks stop complaining about the “job” Roderich pulled him into. After the beds were made, Roderich decided to unpack his baggage.

Roderich sat on the ground in front of his bed and started to sort his baggage into piles. Clothes, hygiene products, a small watch, pictures, more pictures… 

Roderich had realized that he had so many pictures. Most of them were of his home back in Austria. His heart tightened in his chest. 

He tore his eyes away from the rolling green hills, looking too long would make him homesick. Roderich tried to stay positive at this moment. Yet, he felt himself becoming homesick.

Or at least more homesick than he already was. With a long sigh, Roderich placed the photo of the hills in his shirt pocket.

The man put the remaining photos back in a pile and placed them on his nightstand. Roderich turned on his heels and headed towards a wardrobe at the end of the room. He then started to put his clothes away.

The bag beside Roderich became lighter and lighter as he hung up all his clothes. The man panicked inwardly. Did he even pack enough? He shook his head, he’d make it enough.

Roderich, not paying attention at first, completely missed the large and uncharacteristically fancy gold vanity in the middle of the back wall. 

As he finished hanging up his clothes, he caught a glimmer of the gold shine. Roderich took a step back to admire the vanity… 

“Why is it so pretty?” Roderich asked himself humorously. “The room’s a closet but here’s a large vanity? The kind of Opera house nonsense is this?” He laughed and pulled out the stool from under the vanity.

He took a seat and looked at himself in the vanity mirror. His hair was getting quite long. Longer than it had been in awhile. Roderich’s brilliant purple eyes stared at himself. This vanity had to be haunted because for once Roderich did not completely hate the way he looked.

The mirror on the vanity had an odd energy. Everytime Roderich would try to tear his eyes away, they’d find their way back to his reflection. Roderich shook his head, it was starting to creep him out.

Roderich sighed sadly and pulled the photo out of his shirt pocket. The rolling hills and clearly blue sky greeted him with open arms. He missed home, but he was happy here. Life was harder here and it’d be worth it in the end.

He would keep telling himself that until he truly believed it.

Home was an unfamiliar place for Roderich. Austria was where he lived and that was a place he felt at home, but he was not completely at home there. He was at home when he was on a stage and when he was dancing.

The man felt himself getting emotional about the picture. He was glad to be here, but something about his life before dragged him into a memory. Life was easier then.

His failed secret engagement to Antonio was really the only bad thing about his life before the Opera house. 

Roderich found himself thinking about Antonio a good bit. He missed him. The man should not have used Antonio, but he did. It was painful to think about. 

He thought Roderich was pathetic enough to leave. Antonio was so bored of Roderich he left him for a ship and an adventure. Roderich was not meant to keep Antonio from his dreams.

The violet-eyed man shook his head. That wasn’t the case. Antonio told Roderich that he loved him, but the sea was his true love. Roderich just always threw himself into self-doubt and anguish.

The Austrian could still feel Antonio’s kind touch and his warm voice. He was always so full of light and adventure. A gentle man from the countryside of Spain.

Roderich looked down again at the picture. He quivered slightly and tiny teardrops fell on the photo. 

Roderich used to think Antonio was his home. However, he was not his home. Austria was the place he lived, but not his home.

Did he really miss Austria that much? The answer was no. Roderich missed the comfort of having his life still out in front of him. Here at the Opera house, there weren't unlimited chances.

This audition was his chance. It was easy to say he was stressed. This moment at the Opera house could completely change his life. He had worked so hard, only fate could save him now.

Roderich took a shaky breath and looked at himself in the mirror. This was his chance. He would not mess it up.

Behind him, the door flung open. It was characteristically Feliks. The door closed behind him. Feliks’ heavy and excited footsteps started towards Roderich.

Roderich froze and tried to muster enough strength to stop being upset. Alas, he couldn’t stop his feelings right now.

“Roddy! They seem to like me-?” Feliks had started talking excitedly, but after seeing Roderich upset his tone became more curious and caring.

“Are you alright?” Feliks asked.

“Just a little nervous. There’s a lot going on.” Roderich sighed, his hand raked through his brown hair.

“You usually say that and I believe… But this time, there’s something else on your mind, isn't there?” Feliks asked, but he already seemed to know the answer.

“I think I’m cursed or something.” Roderich put his hands over his face.

“Don’t say that Roderich-“ 

“What? It seems true.” Roderich’s tone was small and brittle.

“So, you think you’re cursed? Hell, I say you’re blessed.” Feliks said, letting his back rest on the vanity. 

Roderich scoffed and sadly looked away.

“Look at you! You’re smart, kind, cunning, and absolutely gorgeous! You are a gifted dancer and an incredible musician! I have never seen you give up on something you truly care about.” Feliks’ tone was passionate and direct. 

“You sound like an inspirational calendar.” Roderich sighed.

“So what if I am? At least I’m an honest one. Life is fucking tough Roderich. That’s what makes it so great.” The blond man said, pointing at Roderich.

“And you are holding yourself back solely because you’re stuck in the past. Get out of Austria, get away from Antonio, and most importantly don’t give up.” His friend sighed passionately as he finished his rant.

Roderich sat in silence for a moment. “T-thanks.” He finally muttered.

“You’re welcome, idiot.” Feliks laughed. He peeled up quickly and looked at Roderich. 

“It’s almost time to meet Roma about this ‘job’ that may or may not be an assisted murder.” Feliks trailed off. “Let’s hope it’s not!” 

Roderich scoffed humorously. With a sigh he stood up from the vanity and fixed his shirt collar.

“We better get going then hm?” Roderich said.

The two nodded and headed towards the door. Roderich took another glance at the large vanity before closing the door shut behind him.


	5. A Silver Pin and A Painted Sky

Feliks pulled a small pin out of his pocket and fiddled with it as he walked down the long and lengthy corridors of the Opera House. The evening was setting in on this day, sunlight creeping out of the windows and replaced with a pinkish glow that indicated sunset. 

The blond man noticed the shift in time, “Beautiful skies tonight…” He murmured, still fiddling with the small pin. Roderich glanced a little closer at the pin. It was quite uncharacteristically dull. It’s plain silver was rough looking. It had no shine or any jewels. 

It most definitely was not originally Feliks’ pin. Felik was flamboyant, enjoying material objects that were often only acquired by the rich and upper class. He was not dull nor simple, he was Feliks. If he were to wear a pin on his jacket, it would be adorned in jewels and gold. 

Right?

Feliks’ voice cracked and snapped Roderich out of his deep thinking. “Earth to Roderich? Hello? I know I’m beautiful, sketches last longer though!” He said pridefully, ripping his gaze from the pin to Roderich’s violet eyes.

“What’s that pin?” Roderich asked bounty, checking down the halls to make sure they were going the right direction. 

“Oh… It was my mother’s…” Feliks nodded, an unfamiliar and somber look pulling across Feliks’ face. Roderich had heard a few stories about Felik’s ill mother who had passed, but she was still much of a mystery to Roderich.

“You don’t say?” Roderich tilted his head, “It’s quite different.”

Feliks looked at Roderich gently and gave a tiny laugh, “Different it is… It was her hair pin. Sometimes I wear it to remind me she’s always with me.” The man turned a corner passing a group of blond men, one with spiky hair. 

“She was a simple town woman. Quiet, intelligent, revered by her family and friends…” He trailed off, looking out to see the orange sun sink below the darkened outlines of the city’s church steeples and homes.

Roderich paused, stopping in his tracks. Feliks stopped too, “Skies like this remind me of her.” He said, “She was a painter. Just for enjoyment, though.”

His green eyes met Roderich’s violet ones. Roderich felt cold. The usually bubbly persona of Feliks faded to a more somber and serious tone. It was so odd seeing him this way. Roderich was the somber one. However, at this moment, they switched roles.

“Your mother paints the sky for you. She loves you so much that she sits at her easel in heaven and paints a masterpiece for your eyes.” Roderich looked at Feliks, their silhouettes blacked out against the bright and setting sun. “You are never alone, Feliks.”

The blond man gazed out the window. He felt teary inside, Roderich could tell by the small, yet sad smile spreading across his face. “You, my friend, should consider poetry.” 

Roderich gave a small laugh, which was not a common sound. “No way in hell.”

Feliks smiled, the peaceful moment seeming to ease all of Feliks’ sadness. He clipped the pin back into his hair. The man looked out across the pink and gold sky. “Can’t say I didn't try.” 

Roderich motioned his head towards a staircase, “Into the Lion’s Den we go?” 

Feliks gave a huff, “Yeah. Crazy Mafia man who will probably hire us as hitmen. I don’t have the capacity to kill anyone, Roddy. Blood is gross… makes me dizzy…” 

The other man playfully rolled his eyes, “Come on… We’ll be there a little early. You know… It’ll make us look dedicated.”

Feliks laughed, “Dedicated to what? The maf-”

Roderich snapped, “I don’t want to hear anymore Mafia talk from you till we get back to the room, Feliks.” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter! just some character building business! the plot will be picking up very soon! pinky promise <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
